handymannyfandomcom-20200213-history
Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure
Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure is the first of the two Primetime Specials from Handy Manny. Plot Manny and the tools are heading off to their family reunion, when Abuelito, Pepe, Chico and Lola drop by to collect the movie projecter, so they can show old movies at the reunion. Manny's motorcycle is broken, he drops off at Kelly's to get the spare part and Pat finds his "cousin" on the front of the hardware catalogue. They set off, but then realise that the gas tank is low of gas. They spot a gas-station and spot the gas pump is broken. Manny fixes it and fills up. A big hardware truck comes and fills up. Pat spots it has his "cousin" on the front. He, Flicker and Squeeze travel into the delivery van and try to find his "cousin". They stay in there too long and are soon found travelling along the road! Manny comes out of the gas-station shop with snacks. They realise that three tools are missing. Pops, the gas-station owner says that the truck is heading for Big Town Hardware. Manny tries to get to the truck and takes the back way, which is the quickest. They reach a farm and some cows are on the road. Manny trys to overtake them but hit a rock and has blown tire. To pass the time, Manny decides to round up the cows and put them in their field. He fixes the fence, so they can't get out any more. A farmer comes along and Manny tells him about the blown tire. The farmer introduces his family of animals and fixes the tire. Manny thanks the farmer and drives off. Meanwhile, in the delivery truck Pat and the other look to see if Manny is coming, which they are not. They are travelling along when a bridge that has been destroyed stops them. They try to jump over the ravine. Manny and the tools cross the ravine safely. They are on the road again and spot Big Town Hardware, where Pat and the others are located. Manny thinks they are in the truck, but they are not. Pat and the others are searching for Pat's "cousin" inside. They spot a cardboard cutout of him, but soon realize that he is not real. They wait in the truck, but Manny and the tools are inside the building. When Pat, Flicker and Squeeze are in the truck, it drives off. Manny comes out of the building, just in time and spots Pat and the others. He chases the truck on his motorcycle. A van is in front and will not let Manny pass. A few minutes later, the van turns out into another road and Manny can go faster. They see the truck and take a shortcut to get there. Manny is behind the delivery truck and Pat and the others see them. Manny tries to overtake the truck, but a car passes. Stretch leaps on the windscreen of the truck and gets the driver to stop. The driver stops and Manny gets the tools out of the delivery van. He thanks the driver to stop and heads off to his family reunion. He meets Uncle Tito, Grandma Pedro, Aunt Sonia, Aunt Lupe and Uncle Igre. The episode ends with the family singing Family Reunion. Songs *Family Reunion *Somebody Somewhere (Just Like Me) Guest stars *Donny Osmond as Farmer *Kris Kristofferson as Pops, gas station owner *Annie Mumolo as Aunt Lupe DVD release Set Details 45 minutes Discs: 1 English (Stereo) Release Dates UK: TBA US: December 1 2009 AUS: TBA Special Features Unknown special features Episodes *Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure Airdates October 4 2009 Trivia *In A Whale of a Tale, Pat says to the whale that he got lost once. He means he got lost in this episode. Category:Specials Category:Season 2